The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an exhaust pipe structure suitable for an engine body having a front engine block and a rear engine block.
A related exhaust pipe structure for a vehicle includes a front exhaust pipe connected to a front engine block, a rear exhaust pipe connected to a rear engine block and an exhaust collecting chamber (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-50216). The front exhaust pipe extends from a front portion of an engine body, curves downward and extends rearward of the vehicle body. The rear exhaust pipe extends downward and curves rearward such as to form an L-shape. The front and rear exhaust pipes are connected to the exhaust collecting chamber which is connected to a main exhaust pipe.